


Jazz and Funnel Cakes

by but_im_danger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Festival, Fluff, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Recovering!Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, also, it's really just stupid fluff, its just cute, ok, steve doesn't have left feet anymore, stevebucky - Freeform, they're so in love and i am screaming, this was a prompt that i had a little too much fun with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_im_danger/pseuds/but_im_danger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual Ethnic Fest is a breeding ground for smiles, food, and good times. But if you're Steve and Bucky, it's a breeding ground for something else, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz and Funnel Cakes

Jazz was so different in the twenty-first century… but somehow it still reminded him of his life before everything went to hell in a handbasket. The crowd was a little overwhelming at first, but to Bucky’s immense surprise, no one was glaring, no one was looking at him like he was a monster. In fact, no one else was paying much mind to him or Steve. People all around were talking, laughing, dancing, and just enjoying one another’s company.

Foods reminding Bucky of the Ethnic District wafted through the air, and he recognized a great deal of them—there were pierogis and halushki, Sauer Kraut, and ham-pot-pie. Further beyond that were tables full of what was considered more “traditional” festival foods, including candy apples, French fries, and funnel cakes. They all wafted together to produce a sweet, salty, very doughy and delicious scent that made Bucky’s mouth water.

Steve had been watching Bucky for some time, wanting to make sure that the crowds or the noise or the lights weren’t too overpowering for him. He knew Bucky was still a little mixed up, still was kind of uncomfortable with the new century and everything he’d done in his past. So, being the kind person he was, Steve took him to the annual Ethnic Fest.

Churches lined both side of the street— on one side a towering cathedral complete with a nearly all-glass rose window in the front and two beautiful towers with original bells. Nearly standing directly across from this building was another church, only this was much different. With a colorful dome stretching nearly thirty feet above the rest of the building, this Greek Catholic church was about half the height of the cathedral, yet at least twice as wide in its’ façade. A bit further down from these grand buildings was a smaller, less-assuming church that was only about two stories tall at the tip of its roof. Steve thought it was equally as beautiful, though.

“So, what do you think?” Steve asked, once there was a lull in the loud music and the applause for the live band had stopped. He watched Bucky closely, eyes studying Bucky’s features for any sign of discomfort. But it seemed like things were going better than he could have hoped for…Bucky looked fine.

“I think I’m really hungry,” Bucky admitted, chuckling as he looked over at Steve, fingers itching to be intertwined with the blond’s. He was able to resist his urge, though, smiling and looking around at the crowds again. Some people were lounging on the stairs of the churches, some on the curb. Some were swaying to the music in the street, others were outright dancing their hearts out. And so many people were there too—young, old, black, white, Hispanic, Polish, Italian—all mingling and smiling and having a nice evening with one another. Steve’s laugh brought him out of his reverie, though.

“Alright, let’s get you something to eat before you get hangry.” Excellent. Bucky was enjoying himself, and Steve had successfully used the word ‘hangry’ in a sentence; he’d been wanting to do that since he knew what it meant.

About forty-five minutes later, Bucky was sucking the last bit of lemonade through a straw, the sound loud and a little bit annoying, but it made Steve smile. Empty containers from the polish food as well as several powdered sugar covered plates were strewn about in front of them on the wooden picnic table. The sun had fully set at this point, so the twinkle lights, lanterns, and tiki torches made the shadows and the faces in the crowds seem even happier. If anything, the amount of people celebrating and dancing had increased.

Bucky had a smudged red mark on his cheek; one of the older women who had made the pierogis found him beyond adorable and insisted on kissing Bucky’s cheek, pinching them both, and giving him way more pierogis than they were charged for. And Steve couldn’t help but notice the similarities; even nearly a century later, Bucky was a hit with the ladies.

“Feel better?” Steve asked, gathering up some of their empty containers and depositing them in the garbage can directly behind where he had been sitting.

“So much better,” Bucky said, smiling at Steve with love in his eyes.

They were quiet for a few minutes, sitting there absorbing the atmosphere, absorbing each other, and how happy and content they were in that moment. It had been some time since any of them really knew any peace. But, Steve was sure, and Bucky hoped this in the deepest parts of his being, that someday soon, they could do this. They could be free from the stresses of their extraordinary circumstances.

“Wanna dance?” Steve asked suddenly, the music coursing through the street now a slower jazz sound, but one they could easily dance to, and closely. He’d been dying to get his hands on Bucky all night.

“You gonna step on my feet the whole time, or did you figure out how to dance?” Bucky challenged, smirking as he watched Steve stand.

“Come on,” he said, holding his hand out and once Bucky took it, “jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky said, smiling as they moved to the dancing crowd. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, using his metal fingers to wrap gently around Steve’s hand. A light blush was on Steve’s cheeks as they fell into an old rhythm Steve had seen Bucky in a million times before, but never with him. Gently, Bucky led him, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Steve’s every move, every twitch of his lips and movement of his brow.

“Not rusty at all,” Steve murmured, smiling a little as his eyes flashed down to Bucky’s lips before back to his eyes.

“And no two left feet,” Bucky complimented softly in return, pulling Steve ever closer and pulling the blond’s waist to his own.

“I had some time to practice,” Steve said, and the way Bucky was looking at him…

“I think you could use some more practice,” Bucky said, and before Steve asked ‘with what?’ Bucky had leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just sappy nonsense. I had too much fun writing it.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts on tumblr over at butterflybarnes!


End file.
